1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods and devices for increasing human sexual arousal and satisfaction. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and devices for maintaining proper positioning of the penis within a female vagina or a male anus for enhancing penile and vaginal/anal stimulation during sexual intercourse.
2. Prior Art
The prior art contains numerous devices related to sex toys and sexual aids that increase stimulation of the female or male genitalia during sexual intercourse. However, as a person ages or repeatedly engages in sexual intercourse or in the case of a female resulting from child birth there can be an expansion of the vagina or anus that makes it more difficult to maintain the physical contact between the male penis and the sexually sensitive areas of the vagina or the anus cavity.
At least with respect to heterosexual intercourse one solution proposed in the prior art is the device described in US 2009/0281373 that is structured to occupy space within an enlarged female vagina. However, such devices are cumbersome and awkward in appearance and use, and are designed for movement during the sexual intercourse that can result in loss of the desired positioning of the male penis within the vagina. In addition structures designed to maintain the device are not desirable constructed to include vibrator or similar devices. Still further such devices are inappropriate for homosexual intercourse.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for a device that is not intrusive in appearance and can provide and maintain enhanced sexual sensitivity during either heterosexual or homosexual intercourse.